Ellen Appreciation Group
by ImmortalGoddess76
Summary: Alice gives Bella a graduation gift she will never forget: a trip to see Ellen live, and the added bonus of seeing Hollywood's hottest actor Edward Cullen. AH
1. The Ellen Show

I was watching Youtube videos when I came upon Ellen, "Behind the Scenes at the Oscars". From there I came up with the tid-bit involving our lovely couple, Bella and Edward. Hope you all like it.

Also, as always, thank you so much to my lovely Beta Adri, for doing me this wonderful favor of editing my work, much appreciated.

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer which we love to use in our own writings. No plagiarism or copyright is intended.

(Alice gives Bella a graduation gift she will never forget: a trip to see Ellen live, and the added bonus of seeing Hollywood's hottest actor Edward Cullen.)

Bella POV

After finishing my last exam, I open the door to the apartment I share with Alice. I am finally done. It has been a long road but I can finally start making plans to achieve my dream.

After high school I was given a scholarship from UW for a two-year degree. I met Alice and Rosalie in my first year and we became the best of friends. After getting to know each other, they found my cooking to be spectacular and managed to convince me to go into culinary school instead. It was the best decision I've ever made. Not only has my food gotten better, but I have learned so many new things. My dream is to open my own bakery.

I go into the bedroom and change into a nice pair of sweats and tank-top even though it's only 5pm. I like to be comfortable at home. I reheat some leftover lasagna and sit on the couch to see what is on tv. I'm in for a treat, "Summer Dreams" is playing with my absolute favorite actor, Edward Cullen. What I wouldn't give to have five minutes of his time! Of course, being me, I would probably squeak, whimper, and blubber out "HI!" before passing out cold. Not only am I well known by my friends as a klutz, but I have also been known to faint in extreme situations.

I am pretty shy and keep to myself. If it wasn't for Alice, I wouldn't get out much at all. I'd only had one boyfriend in high school, which was with my friend Jacob Black. Our dads were best friends and we thought maybe we could make them happy by getting together. We were together for three months, but found we weren't much of a couple. We both decided we would make better friends than a couple. It's worked out well for Jacob. He has been dating the same girl for the past two years. He and Vanessa, or Nessa for short, are planning to get married soon. Sadly, I am going no-where. Not only do I not have a boyfriend, I'm still a virgin at almost 22 years old, and I work as a barista at Starbucks. On the upside, I have a job interview at Sadie's Restaurant in downtown Seattle. I am making $12 an hour at Starbucks and if I get the job at Sadie's I will be making $16. If all goes to plan, I should have enough money saved to start up my own place after four years.

I expect Alice will get out of class shortly. She has one more final to get through before finishing her junior year. I get into watching the movie. "Summer Dreams" is a remake of the old school "Grease". Edward Cullen and co-star Tanya Denali star as Danny and Sandy. I hate Tanya; she's not the greatest actress but worse, she broke Edward's heart when she cheated on him. How could you go and cheat on Edward? He is the nicest guy ever. I've read almost every magazine article about him. His real name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, he's 24 years old, never been married, enjoys the outdoors, his favorite color is blue, and he believes the most romantic date is a picnic in the park. He makes me swoon! If I ever got the chance to meet him, I'd feed him some of my greatest treats. They say the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. The next red carpet I go to, I'm taking one of my famous chocolate éclairs. Alice swears it's the desert of sex gods. She says it makes her hornier than Aphrodite on crack!

I think I fell asleep on the couch because Alice comes barging in waking me out of a dream staring myself as Sandy and Edward as Danny feeding him an éclair.

"BELLA! You'll never guess what I got you for your graduation present! You are going to love it!" she tells me.

Alice has only two voices: loud and louder. Of course, there is only one thing that could get her quiet as a mouse, and that is going to a red carpet showing with her favorite actor Jasper Whitlock. He walks by and Alice goes quiet, then I never hear the end of her dreaded mistake, because he never notices her.

I look at her face; she is way too excited. I get a bad feeling in my gut. The last time I saw her look like this she gotten the idea that a trip to Minnesota's Mall of America was the best vacation idea anyone could have. Of course, she didn't tell me that was where we were going. She said we were going to "Nickelodeon Universe," which is where Edward started out as a child star. I was supper excited, until I learned about Alice's plan to also taking us to Mall of America with its 500 stores. My feet never felt the same after that.

"Um… it doesn't involve a trip somewhere, does it?" I question. If we are leaving the state, I need to be careful.

"Yes, but I promise you are going to love me forever for this!" she tells me. She takes out an envelope and hands it to me.

I tear a side off and pull out plane tickets to Hollywood, California. The only thing really going through my mind right now is in four weeks we are going to be near Sunset Boulevard and more shopping. I can't really blame Alice. She is going for a fashion design degree and she definitely knows her stuff.

"Um, thank you Alice." I reply. Of course, she is not happy with reaction.

"Keep looking!" she says. She is not deterred. I know she would have gotten something I would like too, so I keep looking. I finally see tickets to the Ellen show under the plane tickets. I smile. Ellen is great, so nice and always funny. It will be fun to see her live.

"Thank you, Alice!" I give her a hug. I know I will have to deal with shopping as well, but I love her.

"Bella, you're welcome, but I said you were going to love me for this! Guess who is guest appearing on the show!" She gives me the biggest smile.

"No Way! Really?" She doesn't even need to answer me. I know already. Edward Cullen on the Ellen show! I give her a bigger hug and promise eclairs, which has us both hugging and jumping around our living room.

"I think we should do something nice for Ellen, like bake some treats for the show. What do you think?" Alice says. I agree. Ellen does so much for others that I would like to see someone do something really nice for her. However, if Edward is going to be there, I want to do something that is going to get everyone's attention.

"I think we need to do something really big for the show actually, plus it is going to take a lot of money to bake for the audience, Ellen, and the crew. I think we should wow Ellen. She is always going big to help others. I say we go big too, and with Edward there we want to be noticed." I smile at her so she understands the mistake she made that we can fix through me.

"How about this. Let's start a GoFundMe account for "Ellen Appreciation". We will have three weeks to get donations and use that money to wow Ellen. I say we also contact Jeannie and ask her advice. I'm thinking something to do with animals." A huge smile spreads across Alice's face.

"Let's do it, and we can get Rose involved and maybe the college students to help out as well." So, we get started with the account and things start rolling.

We are able to get in touch with Jeannie on Ellen's staff, who decides to change our tickets to a date three days earlier. I am so excited, not only to surprise Ellen like this but to see Edward in person. Jeannie has also given us extra tickets, so Rose is also coming with us. Just before we leave for the airport, Alice surprises us with matching tee-shirts that read "Ellen Appreciation Group".

We get an escort from the airport to the hotel where Jeannie meets us. We make some stops and get things in order for Ellen's surprise. Jeannie is nice enough to let us do our cooking at her house the day before the show. She is in heaven with my sweet treats as we make plans for how tomorrow will work. She even promises a surprise for extra eclairs for herself which we give. The plan is for us to go through the back, rather than standing in line with the others for seats, so no one will see our shirts and give away the surprise to Ellen. Jeannie will have the eclairs on display for when we are announced.

The next day, we are rushed through the hallway and to our seats while Ellen is in her dressing room. We are given front row seats so Ellen is sure to comment on our shirts. It all went so fast that I want to go backstage again to check out the store and hope to see Edward. And here we go!

Ellen comes out and everyone is jumping up and clapping for her while she thanks us. "Good morning everyone, we have a great show for you today with lots of surprises. The one and only Edward Cullen is in the house tonight!" The crowd goes wild. I'm screaming so loud with them I doubt I will have a voice by the end of the show.

"My staff also says that I have a surprise of my own, so we will wait and see what that is." She goes on to welcome us all here and making jokes along the way. I'm laughing and having a great time. Ellen heads to her seat and Jeannie comes out with an envelope for Ellen.

She reads the envelope, "My guest fans are in the front row, please welcome Alice, Rose, and Bella with the Ellen Apprecation Group!" The crowd applauds as we make our way to the couch next to Ellen.

"I did notice you ladies with your shirts and wondered what it all was about. Why don't you take turns and tell us a little about yourselves and how you came to be here?"

Alice starts off, "My name is Alice Brandon and I'm a University of Washington student majoring in fashion design. Jasper Whitlock if you are watching this, I LOVE YOU!" Everyone starts laughing.

"My name is Rosalie Hale, also going to UW, majoring in mechanical engineering." Rose replies.

"Anyone you would like to say hi to Rose?" Ellen asks.

"Just you Ellen. Love you girl!" Rose says.

"Why thank you Rose. How about you Bella?" Ellen asks politely.

I blush of course. "My name is Isabella Swan. I just graduated from Washington Culinary School, and this was my graduation gift from Alice to come on your show." I reply, bumbling out my explanation. Alice elbows me whispering "relax," so I take a deep breath and try to relax and ignore the cameras and audience.

"Well welcome to the show, Bella. Anyone to say 'hi' to?" I shake my head no, even when Alice makes it noticeable that she hits me with her elbow.

"Something to say, Alice?" Ellen asks with a smile knowing something is up.

"Speaking for Bella, she would like to say a huge Hello and I love you to Edward Cullen backstage!" It is official I'm going to kill Alice. I blush worse than ever.

"Ah, an Edward Cullen fan. Well, you just might get to meet him. Now, tell me about the Ellen Appreciation Group." Ellen says.

Alice elbows me again, this time whispering "it was your idea!" Of course, I am realizing that there is no such thing as whispers with us having mic's on. I take another breath and speak up.

"Ellen, you have done so much good for other people, we wanted to do something good for you. With the help of Jeannie, we spent yesterday baking over 1000 eclairs for you, the audience, and your staff as a thank you for everything you do to help others." I say. The doors off to the side open up to display about 500 of the eclairs.

"I'm touched ladies, thank you so much!" We all stand up to go to the eclairs and Ellen tries one. Her eyes widen and she lets out this groan-moan combination.

"Wow, this is really good Bella. You should open your own bakery. I'd pay good money to have more of these." Ellen says. I blush and thank her.

During the break we have the first rows of audience members come up and get some eclairs. I had made sure I would have enough. Jeannie had told us there were 400 seats, so I made enough for everyone. I also want to make sure Edward gets one.

We make our way back to our seats. We know that our next surprise is coming up.

"Welcome back everyone. We just met the Ellen Appreciation Group with Bella's lovely eclairs as a gift for me; thank you again ladies. I'm told there is another surprise. Jeannie?" Jeannie comes out with another envelope.

"It seems I have another gift." Reading from the next envelope.

"The Ellen Appreciation Group has decided that baking goods is not enough of a thank you to someone as special as Ellen Degeneres. Please watch this video in your honor." Ellen reads, surprised to see yet another gift coming her way.

The video starts out with me. "Hello Ellen, when I got my tickets from my friend Alice, we decided to do something special for you. We knew baking you some treats would be nice but it would never be enough. We know your love of animals, so working with Jeannie (she too is in the video alongside Alice, Bella, and Rose), we wanted to do some good."

The video shows us getting picked up from our hotel with Jeannie and making our way through Hollywood. We stop at Walmart and talk to the manager and make plans with him on the screen. You can't tell what is being said, but hands are being shaken on the screen, and next we drive to the local Animal Shelter.

Jeannie takes over, "Hello Ellen. When these ladies told me their idea, I just had to help out. We are speaking with the manager here at Hollywood's local Animal Shelter, Sharen Harp, where they currently house 79 dogs, 102 cats, 2 parrots, and a turtle. With my help, The Ellen Appreciation Group was able to raise a total of $182,576 on GoFundMe." At this point, a Walmart truck shows up filled with tons of animal food for dogs and cats and what might be food for the other animals as well. It has to be at least $50,000 worth of food being donated to the shelter. "These ladies spent three weeks trying to get as many donations as they could to help this shelter for the next two years. What they do not know is, we had a last-minute donation after the website was taken down to cash out for money. That person price matched what they made, for a grand total of $365,152 in donations for the shelter in your name Ellen. They have truly gone above and behind to do something they knew would make you happy. This is a truly wonderful gift, thank you ladies." Jeannie says in the video.

I can't believe it. We are all so happy to make so much and to be surprised with someone matching what we made. I am so thankful all these animals will be well taken care of for the next three to four years. The first week we had only made about $3,000, but after talking to Jeannie and her getting others on board it jumped up to $40,000 in week two. By week three we were just over the $100,000 mark. We waited as long as we could before taking it down. Jeannie took charge of the account when we flew out to California. Last we knew the amount was $133,487, which was way more then we ever thought would be donated. Our goal had actually been $25,000. I am not upset to say I shed a few tears. By the looks of things, Ellen is trying to keep it together herself. She gives all of us hugs and thanks us for such a nice gift from fans.

She makes her way back on stage and we take our seats.

"Now to introduce my dear friend, please join me to welcome EDWARD CULLEN!"

The room goes crazy. I take deep breathes so I don't faint, while jumping up, clapping, and screaming with everyone else.

He comes out with something black in his hands as he waves to the audience and gives Ellen a hug.

"Hello Ellen! Before we get started, I just have one thing I have to do. You see, I'm feeling a little under-appreciated," Edward says.

He comes towards Rose, Alice and myself and hands Rose a shirt, Alice a shirt, and has me stand up and puts a "I love Edward Cullen" sweater over my shirt. I can't help myself; I blink to make sure I'm really seeing Edward up close and personal. I look deep into those gorgeous green eyes until I can't seem to breath and the next thing I know the lights go black.

When I come to, I'm in what appears to be my hotel room. Well shit, I made an absolute fool of myself in front of Edward Cullen. I will never be able to pick on Alice again about the Jasper incident.

My bathroom door opens and who happens to walk out of it? None other than Edward Cullen himself.

"Hello my Bella, glad your finally up." Edward says. I have to really think but I can't seem to do so with him so close and walking toward me.

"Oh God, I've died and gone to heaven or I'm dreaming." I say out loud. He gives me that famous half smile that only he can do.

"Oh, and which would you prefer?" He asks me as he steps next to the bed.

"Definitely dreaming. I would never have the chance to do this, dead or alive." I grab him by his shirt and kiss the living hell out of him. I run my hands up his arms to the back of his head and grab that hair of his. I've been dying to see how soft it is. I moan. Kissing him is the best thing in the world.

"Wow, you feel so real." I tell him, while taking a breath.

"Maybe I am, and I wasn't done with you just yet." My dream Edward puts his lips back on mine and I enjoy every minute of it. So much so I feel myself black out again.

When I come too, I'm leaning on Alice back in the audience and Ellen is just finishing up speaking with Edward. God, I've missed the whole thing! I so need to get home and watch this episode to see what I missed.

"I would like to thank Edward for coming tonight and we happen to have two more surprises before we end the show. Jeannie if you would." Ellen says.

The monitor comes on and we see Jeannie backstage.

"Thank you, Ellen! I promised a surprise for each of The Ellen Appreciation Group members for all their hard work. After getting to know all three of these lovely ladies, I found what they most loved and wanted in the world." Jeannie then runs on stage with an envelope.

"Rose if you would come up please." Rose joined her on sage. "Rose I was told you have a love of football but more so for the one and only Redskins linebacker, Emmett McCarty. Well here he is!" Emmett struts out from behind the stage.

Rose walks up all smooth like and says a nice and calm, "Hello big boy." Putting a hand on his bicep while getting a big smile from him. I can tell Rose is a happy clam.

"Next, if Alice will come up." Alice runs on stage, excited. "Alice we all know who you love, so here he is. Welcome Jasper Whitlock!" The crowd goes crazy and poor Alice's jaw drops. She is quiet as a mouse again until Jasper is right in front of her.

"Hello, little darling." He says to her. Finally, Alice comes out of her frozen faze and realizes she can fix her mistake.

"Eclairs!" Alice yells at Jasper and grabs his hand dragging him over to my famous eclairs and sticks it right in his mouth. I am laughing my ass off knowing she is trying to catch him, hook, line, and sinker, with a sexy sweet treat.

"Last but not least of all is our dear Bella. She is the true inspiration behind this idea and since you have already met our dear Mr. Cullen, I found out from your friends that your dream is to open your own pastry shop. With help from Ellen, we want to help you achieve your dream with this check for $50,000." My jaw drops. Meeting Edward was the absolute best thing in the world. Now I will have the money to start my dream career.

"Now hang on a minute." Edward says. I blink, not knowing what to expect.

"I happen to have a very nice offer for Bella here. Bella, I am in need of a new cook, and it just so happens Jeannie told me not only about your lovely eclairs, which I love, by the way, but she said you made the best deli sandwiches while baking at her place. I would like to offer you a job as my personal cook." He stood up while talking and began walking to me.

He steps right up to me, "How does that sound?" I nod my head even though at this point I have forgotten what the question is. The only thing I can think about is those lips I had just dreamed about being on mine again. I look away from his lips to see his eyes a dark green looking at me with what appears to be lust. I would say yes to anything this man wanted.

"That is the end of the show! Thank you everyone for watching and be kind to each other." Ellen finishes up the show and we talk a little with her and the stars while making our way backstage.

Edward gives me his number to call him about my job, letting me know I can use the check to move my things. He has a second property on his lot that his parents used to live in until they found a house themselves nearby. His old housekeeper and cook used to live there, but she is moving to Florida to be with her kids. He has a hard time finding trustworthy employees and hopes I will take him up on his offer even tripling the salary of what Ellen gave me. $150,000 a year to start, just to cook for him… and keep his secrets. Instead I offer a different idea.

"My friends are the greatest people I know. I cannot leave them. I will work for $50,000 a year if you will hire them as well when they graduate, and I will share what was my salary over the three of us. Alice is the greatest fashion stylist I know, and Rose is very good with household chores and cars. They will both be worthwhile employees and loyal." I bring my offer on the table.

"Deal, but I will give all three of you $100,000. I am not good on my wardrobe, my publicist usually hires someone when it comes to red carpet events, paying about $1000 an hour to tell me what is best to wear. At $6000-$8000 in one day of the year it can add up so honestly you will be doing me a favor and saving me money."

We are given another escort ride to the hotel where we relax and remiss about the day we have had. It is amazing how one day can change your life. I let Rose and Alice know about the job offer for them as well, and Alice is ready to leave school and start now. Rose on the other hand, would like to finish school but feels she can finish in California or do online classes for most of them. It is decided we will make the move. We will get rid of our furniture as Edward's guest house is furnished, even though it is only two bedrooms. He said there was a small library area that could be used as a third bedroom though, which I don't mind using.

At home we get started right away on this new stage in our lives. Over the next few weeks we get rid of things we don't need, box up what we are taking with us, and I put a few things I'm taking to my parents' place before saying goodbye. I am still only a few hours flight away from them, so it won't make much of a difference.

Once our place is empty and we are on our last night here, we get together for some bonding time over our time here.

It has been two months since I've started working for Edward. He was gone a lot in the first month filming, but after trying my cooking he asks me to marry him practically every day now.

The second month he came home, his housekeeper found out whose house she was cleaning and freaked out. He ended up having to fire her. Me, Alice, and Rose have picked up the slack for now as Edward has been rather busy of late.

I am currently vacuuming the living room with the tv running in the background until I hear Ellen.

Turning around I realize this is the episode with our Ellen Appreciation Group in it. I quiet the vacuum because I had honestly forgotten about it.

I am enjoying the show from a new perspective when I notice something I did not know happened. When Edward comes out and gives out the shirts and my favorite sweater and I faint, they don't cut the footage. Edward picks me up and takes me to what I thought is my hotel room. It is really just a room made to look like mine.

Edward takes an earpiece and puts it in his ear as Ellen asks him if he can hear her. He nods his head yes while walking into the bathroom. There are camera's all over the room. I've seen her do this before with guests to surprise them and shock them.

As I come to, Edward walks out.

Repeating what I had said, "Oh God, I've dead and gone to heaven or I'm dreaming." statement, Ellen tells Edward to say, "Oh and which would you prefer." At this point I am in shock.

"It was real" I say out loud.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, so I freeze when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my middle.

"Come now, did you really want it to be a dream?" Dear God. Hell no, I never wanted it to be a dream, but I am too shy to ever do something like that for real.

He turns me around to face him, "Well?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. All I can really do is shake my head no. I've gone into shut down mode again.

"Well then, I think there is only one thing that can fix it. Are you dreaming now?" I cannot even talk. I've gotten used to being around Edward, but he still manages to take my breath away when he is this close. I just shake my head again.

"Hmm, I'm not sure you are. Better to make sure." He then leans down and looking back at my eyes once more kisses me. I lose all control again and kiss him with everything I am. He is a great kisser.

When he pulls back, he smiles at me, "Maybe now you're ready to marry me." Shocked that I had thought he was joking with me, realizing he is completely serious, I do it again. I pass the hell out.

**So I was asked where the idea for the éclairs came from. It's from the movie "Simply Irresistible" in 1999. If you have never seen it, please give it a chance.**

**OMG!**

**Ellen Appreciation Group has been nominated in the poll to find the Top 10 fics completed in August at www . twifanfictionrecs . com**

**I am super excited that my, out of the way story I wasn't even sure people would like, has been nominated! Woot!**


	2. Outtake 1

Thanks to TwiFanfictionRecs and voters, my story came in 10th place! I would also like to thank them for the lovely banner they came up with for my story. As a thank you to everyone, I have included an extra bonus chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Also, thanks to my beta Adri for a lovely job keeping up with my errors.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight and I am just using her characters and having fun with them.

**BELLA POV**

It is going on a year since moving to Hollywood with my friends following our time on the show. After agreeing to marry Edward and finding out just how bad the paparazzi can be, we found a nice little private island off the coast of Brazil to get married. Even as rich as Edward was, I always wanted a small wedding and having one on a beautiful beach was perfect for us. Ellen was even able to attend. We had become wonderful friends since the show and after Alice, Rose and I opened our own shops with Edward as a silent partner, she came to visit my bakery often.

I had a long discussion with Edward about actors' rights to enjoy life without being hounded. We came up with a great deal; we found two 10-acre plots of land for sale across the street from each other, just outside of Hollywood and had a builder come in to dig tunnels. We would have multiple area's they could escape to return home or continue shopping without having to worry. We did have to draw up a confidentiality agreement for them to sign so others could not be found either. Each person was given a card with a star at the top for VIP access to travel to escape.

I was heading into the bakery for the day to get started. It was 5am and I had gotten sick this morning. Must have been the Chinese I had last night. Edward insisted I take a day off cooking and brought home food.

"Morning Angela." I told my friend from Forks. Edward and I went to visit my father before the wedding, and I saw Angela in town. We got to talking and she was looking to relocate somewhere. I spoke to her and we came up with her helping in my bakery four days a week. She was also going to culinary school but wanted to open up a Mom and Pop diner style restaurant. She met her boyfriend, Ben. He'd been studying Italian cooking, but changed his mind when he fell for Angela.

"Morning Bella, I hope you don't mind, we got a large order for the eclairs last night before closing so I got started on them instead of the donuts. I figured you'd agree." She said.

"Yeah, no problem. Let me just get started on those. Just remember I have to take Friday off this week for Ellen's show." I reminded her. She just nodded. I knew I didn't have to worry about her forgetting. Friday would be the one-year anniversary of appearing on Ellen's show. Unfortunately, some of the Appreciation Group would be unable to attend this year. Alice was heavily pregnant at eight and a half months and Rose would be watching over the businesses, in our absences.

The day was going smoothly so far. Around 10am I heard a commotion outside. I sighed to myself. They never learn. Fans and paparazzi alike are crowding the area, and I am sure they are headed for my place. Bella's Hidden Treasures Bakery was a haven for not only the sweet-toothed lovers of my treats, but also a secret to celebrities looking to make an escape. The paparazzi knew they disappeared but other then Rose's Auto Shop, they haven't figured out where else they escape to.

Five minutes later I see Justin Timberlake just outside the door and go to head him off and let him and his bodyguard in. He is one of Ellen's best friends and was given knowledge of our hidden secrets and signed the waver. Others, like Jane Volturi, refused to sign the agreement. She'd somehow heard about our escape route and wanted to use it, but after refusing to sign the confidentiality agreement, I sent her away. She went straight to the press to say we had an escape route for celebrities. Let's just say that people were not happy, and she had to take work in the U.K. after that. No one would hire her here in Hollywood. That is how they found out that one of the routes was through Rose's shop. She had a five-car garage, but only four of them working. The fifth was for security to use in order to escort celebrities out safely.

I let him in and said "Customers only please. Demetri, you know you can't get within 100 yards of my shop or you will face charges! Now back up all of you; the show is over." I still remember when I let them have it. Edward, although proud, told me that I should never give the paparazzi anything to try to use against me. He didn't realize I was willing to fight back! I remember it like it was yesterday.

Edward and I were walking around properties to find something that would suit our needs for land. We were overrun by paparazzi and one of them pushed a very pregnant woman to the ground in his need to get the perfect shot.

"What the hell are you doing? Move out of the way!" I moved to help the woman up and she thanked me.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her. When she said she wasn't I let her go on her way, but not before I took her information and laid into the man who pushed her. He was much taller than me, but that wouldn't stop me. I took out my phone while he was trying to get pictures. I pushed his camera out of the way and took his picture instead. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"Now you will see how it feels. You know who I am and who my husband is. This is going on his next Instragram feed, showing why paparazzi should have rules to follow as well as a code to live by. You just pushed that pregnant woman to the ground with no concern for her or her unborn baby. Well let me inform you, I will speak to all the businesses in the area myself to find video footage of the incident and you will also be all over social media after today. You will be lucky if no charges are pressed against you, but I can guarantee you will not have a paying job for your pictures after today." I turn to the rest of them. "Make no mistake, celebrities are people too and deserve just as much right to privacy as anyone else. Maybe if you asked them nicely like a normal person, they may actually give you the time of day." I took Edward's hand and we walked into the closest business where I asked to speak to the manager. After that day, they knew not to mess with me because they watched me walk into all the businesses of the sounding area and knew I meant business. The photographer's name, Felix Cudmore, was given later after it went viral. After Edward put it up, other celebrities joined in. That is how Demetri also ended up charged later. They were friends and when I outed how the celebrities were treated, they didn't take it lightly. He deliberately pushed me down to get pay back but I called the police and had charges brought against him. He now needs to keep his distance from me or faces jail time.

"Good day Mr. Timberlake, I can see you could use a little break, come with me please." I walk him and the bodyguard into the back room where we have a small office and lunch area that connects Rose's shop, Alice's shop, and my bakery. He reminds me to call him Justin.

"You're welcome to relax for a while and have a bite to eat if you want. What color exit do you need today?" I ask him. He has been in before when he was first learning about our escapes. We have a three-color scale escape plan for the celebrities. Green is through Rose's shop where the security can pick them up. The paparazzi knows this location. Yellow is to the five-floor garage elevators we build across the street for parking, and red is to the garden right beside the parking garage with a gazebo on a hill that you can just drive past for pick up.

"Yellow today," he replied. "Jessica was craving some baked goods and expects me home shortly."

I smile at him. "Of course, I will go pack some things up."

"Give this card to the gate security to bypass the garage fee." I handed the security guard the pass, then headed back into the bakery where we have at least ten customers just standing around trying to act like they aren't waiting for Justin to come back out.

"If you are waiting for Justin, I am afraid he is already gone. Please make your way out if you are not an actual customer, thank you." I say, as all but one leaves the shop after looking at the cabinets of food available.

I go back to look at orders to make it look like I am going back to work and Justin really is gone. I know his security will be here shortly, and he has things to eat and drink in the back while he waits. I pack up some cookies, stuffed muffins, a couple of donuts, and a few of the eclairs after making sure we will have enough for the hundred listed needed for today. After that, I start the next order and then tell Angela that I will be in the office checking supplies as we are almost out of the diabetic sugars we use.

"Here you go Justin; tell Jessica I hope she likes it, and I even added the cream filled muffins she likes. Have a good day." He and the guard follow me to the downstairs door which takes him through the tunnel. The tunnel is lit up with colored lights, yellow on one side and red on the other. I push the button for yellow and both the top white lights and the yellow side lights come on.

"Just follow this about 1000 yards across the street and take either the 1st or 2nd elevator to whatever floor you need. Have a good day, Justin." He gives me a hug and thanks me and goes on his way. I head back to the office to take care of some paperwork.

I wake up for the third day in a row sick. Edward says that's enough and wants to take me to the hospital, but I disagree. We settle with a compromise of me going to his dad's clinic while Edward heads to work. He makes the call to his dad to make sure I can be seen and I agree to call him with news right away, even if he is on set.

I see Edward's dad and things go great. I leave with a huge smile on my face and call Edward to let him know that things are fine, I have a prescription for some meds, and I'll talk with him later when he gets home from work. I plan to make his favorite dish so I stop at the store to get a few things I need and see a cute surprise I can use. I'm also happy that I will not be empty handed when I see Ellen in two days. I was struggling to figure out what I could do for her show and now I will have a surprise for the both of them.

When I get home, I get to work on Edward's lasagna and a homemade baked apple pie. I set everything together and send Edward a text to let me know when he is on his way home so I can put dinner in the oven. I also check out nursery designs online.

Once he's home, we have a comfortable meal while I ask him about his day. He's not allowed to tell me much - just that the film has to do with a serial killer targeting fathers and daughters. After dinner I bring out the pie and slice a piece that I had prearranged to cut out.

"Now Edward, I want you to take it slow with the pie. I remember last time you almost choked." I tell him, also hoping he wont choke on my surprise.

He takes small bites while I go slow with my piece waiting for my surprise to show. Before he can even get the bite to his mouth, the surprise slides right out. His face turns confused when he picks up the item. It's one of those plastic baby's you can put in food.

"Bella?" He takes a closer look and then comprehension sets in. He looks at me.

I smile big. "We're pregnant!"

Edward jumps out of his chair and hugs me, then proceeds to kiss me over and over. I have finally gotten used to his stares and kisses, so I don't faint as much.

We discuss things while I show him the designs I like so far. I also talk to him about names and tell him my idea, which I am glad he likes. I call my Dad and let him know the news before he hears it on television. Edward's parents, Rose and Alice are also informed and are very excited.

Friday rolls around and we are at The Ellen show. Jeannie welcomed us in and we got settled into a room. It was so different being here watching the show and not in the seats like before, and I'm bummed that Alice and Rose couldn't be here.

We get a knock on the door letting us know we are up in five minutes. I'm nervous to go back on live television, but this is Ellen and she will just be the first of many that will ask us to come to his/her show.

We head down the hallway and wait to hear our que.

"Welcome back to the show Edward and Bella Cullen!" We hear Ellen say and the screaming and clapping goes off.

We walk on stage and hug Ellen, then give a wave to the audience.

"So Edward, let's start with you! You're working on your new movie 'The Chosen One,' correct?" Ellen asks.

"Yes. They cut the title down a bit, but the story is the same and is due out in November." He tells her. He explains a little about the story line and moves on.

"Now Bella, I've been hearing great things about you. You have even gained VIP status among the celebrities, which is quite a hard task. How do you feel about that?" She asked.

"I just feel that every person should be treated fairly is all, even celebrities. I am sure their love of my bakery might also have something to do with that." I tell her while smiling. She totally understands.

"Speaking of your bakery, did you bring more surprises for me." I laugh.

"Well I wouldn't be part of the Ellen Appreciation Group if I didn't! Edward and I decided that since we met on your show, you should be the first to know..." I wait for the anticipation of both Ellen and the audience before going on.

"We're pregnant!" The crowd goes crazy and Ellen gives me a big hug.

"Congratulations to the both of you! Do you know what you're having?"

"Well that's where the surprise comes in Ellen. We decided that we met because of you so if we have a girl, we plan to name her Elena Rosemary after yourself and my closest friends." Ellen gets teary eyed.

"Thank you both, that is very generous. Now tell me, did you surprise Edward with the news?" We discussed how it happened and my surprise for Edward.

"I had a feeling she might be, so it wasn't that much of a surprise for me." He says.

"Oh, don't let him full you, he was totally shocked!" I said to Ellen.

"Edward are you trying to say your wife can't surprise you?" She asked him.

"Sorry honey, but you have "tells" I've figured out over the last year and not much can get by me." He says while trying to hug me and make me feel better.

"Well I may have one more surprise before we end." I say to Ellen.

"Well let's have it." She is supper excited.

I turn to face Edward. "We are having…. twins!"

Edward's mouth drops open, he blinks, his eyes get a little glazed, and yes, for the first time I am not the one fainting, Edward is. Ellen laughs along with many others in the audience and ends the show.

Overall, I think it was a great anniversary on The Ellen Show.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this bonus chapter. I am working on another story right now that has seven chapters so far and will be putting them out as my Beta gets them done, possibly in a month as she has been so busy, real life is just getting in the way at the moment. It is a bit sci-fi, so hopefully everyone will enjoy it.**


End file.
